moviesfandomcom-20200222-history
Ratatouille
Ratatouille is the eighth animated feature film produced by Pixar. Its name comes from the dish ratatouille. It is scheduled for release on June 28, 2007 by Walt Disney Pictures in Australia and Chile, and on June 29 in the United States. Continuing a Pixar tradition, the first trailer for Ratatouille debuted with the theatrical release of its immediate predecessor (Cars). Plot The film tells the success story of an unlikely hero; a rat named Remy (voiced by Michael J. Fox) who finds himself in a Parisian restaurant made famous by an eccentric French chef, Auguste Gusteau. Rémy is not only a foodie, (so quite an outsider among his kinfolk), but aims to become a fine chef. This far-reaching ambition, incredibly enough, he achieves. Initial plot outline of Ratatouille A Disney press release gives us the following plot outline: Further Plot Outline Of Ratatouille In an interview, John Lasseter described the movie: "It is about a rat that wants to be a fine chef in a top French restaurant in Paris. It is a wonderful story about following your passions when all the world is against you. A rat to a kitchen is death; a kitchen to a rat is death." John Lasseter interview with reference to Ratatouille Crew The film is directed by Brad Bird, who previously directed the 2005 Pixar film The Incredibles. The film's original director Jan Pinkava, of the 2008 Pixar short film Geri's Game, is co-directing. The screenwriters are Emily Cook and Kathy Greenberg, both making their feature film debuts, from a story by Jan Pinkava. The film's score is composed by Randy Newman known for his works The Incredibles, One Man Band, Lost, and Toy Animals. The film's executive producer is Disney-Pixar Animation's Chief Creative Officer, John Lasseter, who continues to retain this position on all Pixar films he does not personally direct. Cast * Michael J. Fox as Remy * Lou Romano as Linguini * Brian Dennehy as Django * Brad Garrett as Rousseau * Ian Holm as Skinner * Janeane Garofalo as Colette * Adam Scott as Git * Brad Bird as Waiter * John Ratzenberger as Rat Trivia * The film's marketing materials say that the film's title is pronounced "rat•a•too•ee". This is purposely non-standard pronunciation syntax. The same applies for the German title where the phonetic notation is "ratte•tuu•ii" (Note: "Ratte" means rat in German.) * The chef's name "Auguste Gusteau" involves both a homonym and an anagram. His last name appears to be pronounced the same as the Italian word "gusto", meaning "flavour", and his first name is an anagram of his last. *The restaurant in Ratatouille is called “Gusteaus!” referring to the chef's name "Auguste Gusteau". *In the movie Linguini appears to be have Hogarth's shoes from the movie The Iron Giant directed by Brad Bird. External links * Official site * [http://keyframeonline.com/Animation/Ratatouille/433/ Ratatouille] at Keyframe - the Animation Resource * * Ratatouille teaser trailer * an alternative trailer link * Voice cast announcement * Info, plot and poster at Cinesia.NET * Ratatouille profile * Video Game Announcement * Interview with Brad Garrett Category:Animation Category:2007 films Category:Pixar feature films